


Sophie Dark

by dbshawn



Series: 2021 Random Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Imaginary Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: You can't always argue with your parents' line of thinking.
Series: 2021 Random Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128212





	Sophie Dark

“Where’d you get these from?”

Three chocolates fell out of the paper bag next to me. My mouth watered in anticipation.

“Sophie Dark gave ‘em to me.”

Mama was fuming, puffy cheeks and wrinkled brow. 

“You gonna stop stealing, blaming it on imaginary friends!”

She snatched them up, stomping back to the kitchen.

Next week it was corner store marbles. I was sent to bed with no dinner.

When she found Miss Davis’ pearls on my desk, Mama took them quietly, closing my door.

Miss Davis died the year prior in a car accident.

I think Mama believes me now.


End file.
